Normal is a State of Mind
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: "How did this even happen? I'm 24 and questioning everything. I thought I had it figured out." M/M. StanxKylexKennyxCartman. Rated M for a reason :


**Credit goes to Matt & Trey for all characters involved.**

**So I just decided to write this fic because I have been going through some uncertainty in my life, like Stan, so some of me is coming through the character. Yep. Haha.**

**So read & let me know what ya think! **

"It just doesn't make sense." Stan said looking out the window. "I'm coming to you because I need an outside opinion. I need a voice of reason in this fucked up life of mine."

"I know, I know Stan." Wendy said soothingly as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How did this even happen? I'm 24 and questioning everything. I thought I had it figured out."

**Flashback…3 years**

"Dude, come on we got the whole night planned out! Nothing but booze and debauchery!" Kyle exclaimed as he headed out the door.

"Coming, coming, geez!" Stan laughed.

It was May 26, 2012—Stan's 21st birthday.

Stan put on his jacket and headed out the door to see Cartman in his car with Kenny in the passenger seat and Kyle in the back waiting for him.

"Alright, let's fucking get this show on the road." Cartman said as he drove into town.

"Man, this will be great. Nothing but drinks and chicks and hanging out with my buds." Stan said as he stretched out his arms in the back of Cartman's car. "Oh sorry dude." Stan said as he realized he had accidentally put his arm around Kyle.

"Oh n-no problem, dude." Kyle said as his face flushed pink and just stared out the window.

The gang arrived at their first stop, the local bar.

"How 'bout a round of Scotch for my friends and I." Kenny said as the four walked into the door like they owned the place.

"Kenny, you sure? I can pay for it" Kyle said.

Kenny chuckled, "dude, remember, I work two jobs—I got this."

"Yeah, Kinny's not such a poor bastard anymore." Cartman teased.

"Shutup Fatass." Kenny teasingly pushed Cartman's side.

The night went on and one round of Scotch turned into 6.

"Ch-Ch-Cheers to St-Stayyn" Kenny said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Dude, you are so fucking wasted!" Kyle laughed.

"Come on, I think we've all had enough, I'll call a cab." Cartman said, pulling out his cell phone.

"W-where are we going?" Stan asked.

"Back to your and Kyle's apartment, we're staying the night Hippie."

The boys got back to the apartment, all helping each other up the flights of stairs to the third floor.

Kenny was the first to flop down on the couch, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Fuck, I am tired." Stan said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Woah, woah, woah, before you go to bed, there is one thing I gotta know." Kenny said, turning to face Stan.

"What?"

"Now that you're 21, have you had sex yet?" Kenny asked, complete with thrusting motion.

"Ken!" Stan exclaimed.

Stan didn't really want to admit with whom, but unfortunately for him and for Kyle; Kyle's easily blushing face was a dead giveaway.

"Oh my god! I knew it! You two are totally butt buddies!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Shut up." Kyle seethed as his face burned redder and redder.

"There's nothing wrong with it, in fact I find it really, really hot." Kenny said as he sat up.

"That's right…what?" Stan said as he just realized the last part of what Kenny had said.

"Mhmmm…" Kenny said as he slowly leaned over to kiss Kyle who was sitting to his left.

"Dude sick!" Cartman exclaimed as he watched the two begin to make out.

The kiss became more and more passionate as Kyle slightly opened his mouth and Kenny's tongue slowly made its way in.

Stan, finally realizing what was going on, wanted to get in on it as well. He reached for Kenny's shoulder and turned him around, breaking the kiss between Kenny and Kyle. Stan's lips slowly met Kenny's as they started their own make out session. Kyle then turned to Cartman. "Well?" he cocked his eyebrow at Cartman.

"No, there is no way I am getting your filthy Jew germs in my mouth." Cartman said to Kyle, secretly hoping that Kyle would take that as a challenge. Cartman had always had a soft spot in his heart for Kyle. Hell, he had one for Stan and Kenny as well.

"Too. Damn. Bad." Kyle said as he grabbed Cartman's collar and crashed their lips together. _Fuck yes._

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Stan said breathily as he broke away from Kenny.

The boys ran to the bedroom with such ferocity, there was nothing stopping them.

Kyle jumped on the bed, his back facing the bed. In a matter of seconds, Stan pounced on top of him straddling his hips and holding his wrists above his head, kissing him madly.

Kenny and Cartman on the other hand didn't even make it to the bed. Kenny remained standing while Cartman was kneeling, furiously working the buttons on Kenny's jeans and yanking them off. His boxers then followed suit. Kenny was already hard, so Cartman didn't need to do anything other than engulf all that he could of his length. "FUCK!" Kenny moaned out as he tangled his hand in Cartman's brunette hair. Cartman continued to take in more and more of Kenny's organ as he bobbed his head up and down. Soon, he stopped Cartman before he got to the edge.

"How about a foursome?" Kenny asked.

**Back to Present Time (At Wendy's house):**

"So…that's how it all started?" She said as she sipped on her tea.

"Well, something in me started. And I don't just mean sexually." Stan replied with a smirk.

Wendy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Why was this time different? You said you had sex with Kyle before, so what changed?"

"I'm getting to it, just be patient." He smiled.

"A foursome?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes Kyle, we're all here, we're all horny, let's go." Kenny replied.

Stan knew his mind should have been screaming at him that this was wrong, this was taboo, someone would end up getting hurt, but it didn't. It was in that moment that he realized that it just felt _right._

"I'm in," Stan said, sure of himself.

Kyle looked at Stan in surprise before agreeing himself. They all turned to look at Cartman.

"Well?"

"All right, fine you gahs"

Nothing needed to be said, everything just seemed to fall into place. Kyle lay down on the bed, Kenny straddling his waist. Cartman reached in Kyle's dresser drawer and tossed a bottle of lube to Kyle.

"Wait, let me do it." Stan said as he grabbed the bottle from Kyle's hands.

"Oh fuck Stan!" Kyle cried out as Stan began messaging his dick as he poured an ample amount of lube onto his hands. Kenny silenced the cry by crashing his lips down on Kyle's as Stan continued to lube Kyle up. When Kyle was ready, Kenny reached back and lined up Kyle's cock with his entrance as he slowly slid down on the length. "Oh shiiiiiiiitt" Kenny cried out. Once he was fully adjusted to having Kyle inside him, he started slowly pushing himself up and down the length.

Meanwhile Stan was lubing up his own member. Once he was ready, Kenny stilled and Stan pushed into Kenny alongside Kyle. Kenny tried to hold back tears, but they ran down the side of his face. It hurt, oh god did it hurt, but he knew the pain would soon subside, he trusted his friends. Cartman rubbed Kenny's shoulders as if to comfort him. Once Kenny finally got adjusted, Kyle and Stan started a slow rhythm.

Kenny reached for Cartman's member and slowly started stroking him. Then he licked the head of Cartman's penis. "Ohmygod Kinny!" This prompted Kenny to start taking in more of his length. Kenny had definitely done this before, as he was sucking like a Hoover, starting to deepthroat Cartman like a pro. It didn't take long for Cartman to reach his peak.

"Kenny, Kenny…I'm gonna…" and before he could finish his sentence his cum was shooting into Kenny's awaiting mouth. Kenny opened his mouth to show Cartman what was sitting on his tongue before swallowing. "Oh fuck Kenny, that's sick." That was a lie, in reality Cartman was never so turned on in his life, but he wasn't about to admit that to Kenny.

"Guys, shit!...Fuuuuuccckkkk…" Kenny cried out as his load splashed onto Kyle's stomach below him. That was enough to make Kyle come as well. A few more thrusts and seeing the adorable flushed look on Kyle's face made Stan come as well.

Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny fell asleep on Kyle's bed in no time, but Stan was still awake. Stan gazed at the three sleeping boys as the moonlight illuminated their faces. Oh god, were they gorgeous. They all had a certain uniqueness about them. He first looked at Cartman with his defined bone structure, it was a good thing he toned up since they were kids; and Kenny with his shaggy blonde hair and the way he curled up to both Kyle and Cartman; and finally Kyle with his pale skin and wavy red hair. They were perfect to Stan, even with their imperfections. He loved them all and couldn't imagine living without a single one of them.

"I'm sorry Stan, but I don't see your problem. It seems that you did have it figured out." Wendy said, confused.

"It would seem that way, ya know, but it's just not that simple."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Well it's one thing to be gay, but it's an entirely different ballgame when you have three gay boyfriends. Polyamorous relationships, it's not an easy concept to swallow. Sorry about the pun."

"Ha. Ha."

"Seriously, I mean how do you wrap your mind around loving three guys at once? How could it possibly work? I mean we all can't get married to each other. All these fucking thoughts have been eating away at me."

"Stan, look at me." Wendy grabbed onto Stan's shoulders at looked straight into his blue eyes. "I've known you for 16 years, we've dated throughout the years and became friends after all that. I know you pretty well Stan, and I can say this, even though I don't know much about love—hell, I can't even hold onto a boyfriend—but this I know; I have never seen you as happy as when you talk about Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle. So what if society doesn't understand it? Fuck society! You all love each other, don't let that go Stan!"

Stan thought he was mistaken at first when he saw a tear mist in her eye, but he was seeing clearly, and he was thinking clearer than ever.

"Thank you Wendy! I knew you would clear things up for me! God, why have I been so stupid? I love them, I love them all. It's fucked up, but it just works! But hell, has anything in my life ever been normal?"

"Haha, I guess not." Wendy laughed.

"See ya later, I got a few guys I need to be in the company of." Stan said as he hugged Wendy and ran out the door.

"Nothing in this mountain town makes sense, but fuck it, it makes me happy." Stan thought as he ran home.

**Sorry for the lame ending. Let me know what ya think though, reviews are always greatly appreciated! And thank you for reading this! **


End file.
